


Midnight Driving

by AfireLove



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Collide, Driving, Fluff, M/M, Midnight, kiss, loveing, romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-23 07:24:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6109399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AfireLove/pseuds/AfireLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(I got inspired by these two boys I saw while at the gas station at midnight.) xoxo</p>
<p>Luke takes Michael on a Midnight drive, they stop at a gas station to fill up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midnight Driving

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I got an inspiration to write this because of something I saw while stopping at a gas station to fill up. While waiting for my car, I saw two boys at the parking lot that was super cute. This is a recreation of that with some back story using Muke.  
> Hope you like it!  
> xoxo

It was a little passed midnight, the streets were dark and empty. It looked cold outside as the leaves rustling against one another. Yet it was warm inside of the car, cozy enough to make Michael want to dose off. It was Luke that caused Michael to keep himself conscious. His fingers laced though Luke’s larger ones as the younger boy drove though the empty streets.  
       

Michael had asked the other boy where they were going when Luke had dragged him out of his spot on the couch where he was pressing down on the buttons belonging to the Xbox controller. Michael had groaned and moaned about leaving while he was about to finish the level he was on, but agreed anyway when he saw his boyfriend looking at him with hopeful eyes. Giving in, Michael turned off the game console and stood up. He moved forward until his front was pressed against Lukes’. His arms wrapped around Luke’s waist and nuzzled into the taller boy’s neck. “Only because I love you, Lukey.” Michael had hummed, pressing soft loving kisses to the exposed skin closest to his lips.  
       

Luke’s arms wrapped his arms around Michael and buried his face into his lover’s hair and kissed him, “I love you too, angel.” He had spoken softly and just stood there holding Michael in his arms for a while before pulling back, smiling softly when Michael whimpered at the loss of warmth. “Come on sweetheart, I want to go on a drive with you,” he spoke and leaned down pecking Michaels’ lips and laughing softly when his older boyfriend blushed. Even after being together for a little more than 2 years, anything Luke did had Michael blushing adorably.  
       

Now, a half hour later, Michael hummed contently as he snuggled into the warmth of the oversized jacket – that Luke had made him put on when he saw Michael was about to leave the house without a coat – that smelled like his boyfriend. His hand held onto Luke’s, his thumb stroking the back of Luke’s hand as the younger kept his eye on the road, occasionally lifting their joint hands to press sweet kisses to Michael’s hands. They hadn’t spoken much since they entered the car, but the silence was nothing but comfortable as the two boys enjoyed the presence of the other. The radio was on and the soothing voice of Howie Day singing Collide filled the otherwise quite car, causing him to squeeze Luke’s hand.  
       

Michael loved this, just being there with Luke like there was nothing that could interrupt them. All the kisses, every loving touch, all the intimate moments they shared was beautiful, absolutely perfect. But to Michael times like this felt intimate to a whole new level, and he craved these rare moments with every bone in his body.  
       

Luke glanced over at Michael and smiled lovingly, he still struggled to believe that this beautiful boy was his. He lifted their joint hands again and pressed his lips tenderly to Michael’s smaller hand while never taking his eyes off of the road. His lips curved into a smile against Michael’s skin when the boy let out a soft happy whimper. “I’m going to pull into the next rest stop, okay sweetheart? I need to fill up and we’ll grab some snacks before we continue,” He glanced over at Michael in time to see the other boy nodding.  
       

“Sure Lukey,” he whispered, letting out a yawn and rubbing his eyes with the palm of his free hand.  
       

Luke frowned, “Babe, if you’re tired you can go to sleep,” He squeezed Michael’s hand looking out for signs indicating the rest stop.  
       

“I know, just want to be awake with you,”  
       

“Sap,”  
       

“But you love me,”  
       

“Always,”  
       

Luke changed lanes and exited to his right, making his way towards the rest stop. Pulling up to the gas station, be turned off the car and got out of the car to fill up. Michael let out a breath when Luke’s hands slipped away and lifted his feet up onto the seat and tilted his head back against the seat and closed his eyes. It felt like a few seconds when Luke pulled the door shut behind him and drove forward into the parking lot. Michael fluttered his eyes open and smiled over at Luke, “Food?” he asked simply causing Luke to chuckle.  
       

“Yes baby, food,” he said fondly and unbuckled, “you stay here, I’ll leave the car on. Be back in a few minutes,” Luke leaned over and kissed Michael’s cheek before stepping out of the car and locking the doors before making his way towards the building. As he made it to the door, he frowned, realizing that he had left his wallet in the car. Sighing, he made his way back towards the car and tapped on Michael’s window.  
       

Michael looked up from his phone, where he had been replying to fans on twitter, when he heard a knock on the window. He pressed down the button to let his window down and smiled up at Luke, “Everything alright?”  
       

“Yeah, just forgot my wallet, pass it for me please?”  
     

Michael looked over to the center of the seats and grabbed Luke’s wallet holding it out to him, “here you go,” he smiled sweetly but pulled the wallet back as soon as Luke tried to reach for it. Michael smirked at Luke’s confused look, “kiss me first,” he demanded.  
       

Luke rolled his eyes but smiled as he bent over, his arms against the ledge of the window to support himself, “Come here kitten,” he said and pressed his lips to Michaels, his lips moving lovingly and passionately against his older boyfriends’, “love you,” he breathed against Michael’s lips before kissing him deeply once more. One of Lukes’ hands moved to cup Michael’s neck as he finished off the kiss. As he moved back, he pecked Michael’s lips once more and took the wallet out of Michaels hand. “I’ll be right back,” he said and began to walk away when Michael called his name, “yeah?” Luke called back and turned to face his boyfriend.  
       

“Gummy bears?” Michael smiled innocently.  
       

Luke chuckled, “Yes Mikey, I’ll bring you gummy bears,” he shook his head fondly as he walked into the store.  
       

Michael left the window open, the cool wind felt nice against his flushed skin. He smiled, closed his eyes, leaned his head back, and let out a sigh as he waited for his lover to come back.

**Author's Note:**

> So, just to give a back story...  
> I was filling my car up at the gas station around midnight when this car pulled into the parking lot. There were two guys in the car, one of them got out while the other stayed inside. And when the guy that got out made it to the door, he stopped and turned back to get something from the car.  
> Just like in the story, he leaned through the window to ask for it, and the two talked for a bit before moving into a kiss (Call me creepy for creeping on them buuut oh well....)  
> Anyway, then the guy went into the store and I just had to put it into a Muke story... like how could I not??? :D
> 
> Hope you guys enjoyed it!!! xoxo


End file.
